Augments
The NPCs Nolan & Andrause (Located in Norg) Can be used to augment certain gear sets. Nolan does weapons and Armor. Andrause does accessories such as rings, earrings, neck pieces, etc. Please see the below table. When you trade the gear, plus the additional items, you get all 3 augments on that Augment Path. Please Note: The augments will not be listed on the gear, but they are working if you check your stats. NQ Gearsets and Escha Gearsets (See Below Section for HQ Abjuration Sets) * NOTE: This is a very rough draft to list which augments are for which gear piece. * NOTE: JSE Cape Augments can be found here: Cape Augments * NOTE: Mog Kupons can be purchased from @sell. Despair Set Eschite Set Naga Set Psycloth Set Pursuer's Set Rawhide Set Vanya Set Adhemar Set Amalric Set Apogee Set (Only 2 paths to choose from. Trade Gear + Egg + Kupon for each piece augmented) Argosy Set Carmine Set Emicho Set Kaykaus Set Lustratio Set Rao Set Ryuo Set Souveran Set Adhemar +1 Set Amalric +1 Set Apogee +1 Set Argosy +1 Set Carmine +1 Set Emicho +1 Set Kaykaus +1 Set Lustratio +1 Set Rao +1 Set Ryuo +1 Set Souveran +1 Set 'Founder's Gearset' |} |} 'ZNM T3 119 +1 Gears - Trade gear & 3 Kupons per gear piece.' 'JSE Capes' |- |Store TP |3 |- |Snapshot |3 |- | rowspan="3" |'Takaha' Mantle ' | rowspan="3" |T | rowspan="3" |Mog Kupon W-My90 | rowspan="3" |SAM |STR |5 |- |Store TP |3 |- |Zanshin |5 |- | rowspan="3" |'Yokaze Mantle ' | rowspan="3" |Y | rowspan="3" |Mog Kupon W-My90 | rowspan="3" |NIN |DEX |4 |- |Skillchain Damage |5% |- |Weaponskill Damage |5% |- | rowspan="3" |'Updraft Mantle ' | rowspan="3" |U | rowspan="3" |Mog Kupon W-My90 | rowspan="3" |DRG |STR |5 |- |Pet: Damage Taken | -5% |- |Pet: Phys Dmg Taken | -5% |- | rowspan="3" |'Conveyance Cape ' | rowspan="3" |C | rowspan="3" |Mog Kupon W-My90 | rowspan="3" |SMN |Summoning Magic Skill |5 |- |Blood Pact recast time II |-3 |- |Pet: Enmity |15 |- | rowspan="3" |'Cornflower Cape ' | rowspan="3" |C | rowspan="3" |Mog Kupon W-My90 | rowspan="3" |BLU |MP |30 |- |Accuracy |7 |- |Blue Magic Skill |10 |- | rowspan="3" |'Gunslinger's Cape ' | rowspan="3" |G | rowspan="3" |Mog Kupon W-My90 | rowspan="3" |COR |Magic Attack Bonus |5 |- |Enmity |-5 |- |Weaponskill Damage |5% |- | rowspan="3" |'Toetapper Mantle ' | rowspan="3" |T | rowspan="3" |Mog Kupon W-My90 | rowspan="3" |DNC |Store TP | |- |Dual Wield |5 |- |Weaponskill Damage |5% |- | rowspan="3" |'Bookworm's Cape ' | rowspan="3" |B | rowspan="3" |Mog Kupon W-My90 | rowspan="3" |SCH |INT |5 |- |MND |5 |- |Mag Att Bonus |8 |- | rowspan="3" |'Evasionist's 'Cape ' | rowspan="3" |E | rowspan="3" |Mog Kupon W-My90 | rowspan="3" |RUN |Double Attack |5 |- |Enmity |+7 |- |Damage Taken |-5% |} Weapon Augments - NOTE: Not all weapons currently available, but will be shortly. Andrause - Accessories (Rings, Earrings, Necklace, Belt, Ammo) |}